Radio frequency interconnects (RFIs) are sometimes included in an integrated circuit for communicating data between components of the integrated circuit. RFIs include transmitters that communicate data to receivers via a plurality of transmission channels. To transmit the data, the transmitters modulate the data to be transmitted using a plurality of carriers. The modulated data is transmitted to the receivers. To receive the data, the receivers demodulate received signals from the carriers. Each transmission channel has a frequency response, which causes channel loss. For example, five carriers that each have a different frequency have different channel losses. Channel loss degrades the quality of the transmitted data.